


Bee's with Santa Hats

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Holiday Sweaters, M/M, Sam Ships It, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, cas being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The local librarian keeps changing his sweaters each day and it's starting to frustrate Dean. All he wanted to do was ask the cute librarian out, but...are those bee's wearing Santa hats on the sweater?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee's with Santa Hats

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for the last prompt for the Destiel Christmas Mini Bang which was shut down by the original owners, but I still wanted to post this. I know it's super short but sorry.

Dean pulled a book from its place and looked around the shelf to stare at the librarian that was currently checking out some books for someone. He ducked back when the librarian had looked up in his direction. He hoped the librarian hadn't seen him, and Dean felt much like a stalker whenever he came to the library. He never checked anything out he just watched Castiel. The only reason Dean knew Castiel's name was because someone had called him that when greeting him. Dean had never even talked to him before.

The first time Dean had come in to the library was with his brother, Sam. They had made plans to go have lunch together, but Sam needed to drop off a book first. Dean never was one to visit library's, and all of his books were bought at second hand stores so that way he didn't have to worry about stains getting on them while he set them down in the garage to work. The librarian caught Dean's eye, but not for any other reason than the sweater...

It was a tacky, Christmas sweater with deer on it. Dean hated Christmas sweaters and this didn't match up with the man who wore it. Dark messy hair and bright blue eyes. He was right up Dean's alley...if he wasn't wearing the sweater and if his brother hadn't just complimented the man on his clothing choices.

The next day Sam had asked Dean to drop off another book since it was Dean's day off. Dean did so but was planning on dropping the book in the book drop. Instead he stopped to stare at the librarian who had been helping another patron. He was wearing a sweater like before but this one had snowmen on it. Dean wondered exactly how many sweaters this guy had...

Dean found out each day he went Castiel had a different sweater. He was starting to think perhaps this was all the guy owned and all he wore, all year round. Dean was slightly annoyed by this, but also couldn't help but find it cute. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but each time he complained to Sam about the librarian's new sweaters he was silently admiring how adorable the man looked in them.

A small cough gained his attention and he looked from the bookcase to meet the gaze of Castiel. Dean stumbled back and his face flushed in embarrassment for having been caught. He had to remind himself that Castiel may of just been checking on him because he hadn't checked anything out yet and the librarian couldn't have any idea why Dean was there.

“Can I help you with something?” Castiel asked raising an eyebrow. Dean did a quick once over of the librarian and noticed today's sweater had bee's with Santa hats on. He thought that was a strange choice and quickly looked back up to meet Castiel's gaze.

“I was just looking.” Dean said trying to not let his nervousness show.

“At books aimed towards mothers of newborns?” Castiel asked cocking his head to the side in confusion. Dean looked down at the book he was holding and realized it was a handbook for new mothers. He shoved it back into the bookcase before running off, hands in his pockets and his face red from embarrassment. He rushed out past Castiel not saying another word.

He returned the next day after work but hid in a different part of the library, watching Castiel. Dean wondered if Castiel thought he had been some weirdo and in a sense he guess he was. He was just standing around an hour every day to watch the librarian. He didn't even know if the librarian was single, or gay...Dean rested his head against the bookcase in defeat. Of course he hadn't even thought about that, then again he hadn't thought that things would go past his creepy stalking.

This time when Castiel found him, Dean was at least in a section of books on flowers. He wasn't really interested in gardening, but he figured maybe he could check something out since it seemed right up Sam's alley. His brother had started growing flowers with his girlfriend, Jess. He said it helped him relax but Dean thought it was pretty girly.

“Are you interested in flowers?” Castiel asked Dean who looked up from the book he had started to read.

“Oh...not really. It's more for my brother.” Dean shrugged. He wasn't nervous around Cas as he started to ramble about his brother. “His girlfriend got him to start a flower garden last fall, but right now it's all covered in snow. He said flowers would be growing from bulbs but I think the snow will kill them.”

Castiel smiled as he listened. He was glad Dean was starting to talk to him, it had taken him a long time to work up enough courage to talk to Dean and he had been surprised to find Dean was acting shy the last time they met.

“I don't grow flowers but I do enjoy them. When spring comes I like to watch the bees fly to them.” Castiel sighed. He really didn't like winter, he enjoyed spring and summer much more.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel's statement before smiling a small bit. “That's an...unusual hobby.” He said setting the book back in it's place. Castiel just shrugged.

“It's peaceful at least. Are you wanting to check out that book?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head and sighed.

“I was actually wondering...are you busy after work?” Dean asked not looking at Castiel. Suddenly to him the floor was so much more interesting and a blush came across his cheeks.

Castiel wasn't sure if Dean was asking him out or not and he couldn't help but laugh. Dean stared at him as if he was crazy and he shook his head trying to tell Dean he wasn't laughing at him.

“I realized...the reason why your brother had said that...the first day you came here he told me your name and that you really liked my sweaters.”

Dean swore under his breath. So that was what Sam had been talking about with the librarian when they first visited. He had to remind Sam he didn't need him to hook him up with guys. He looked to Castiel realizing that Sam had done pretty good this time though.

“You do like my sweaters?” Castiel asked and looked down at his clothing unsure. Dean shook his head not believing how adorable the man was.

“Yeah! I really liked the bee one.” Dean laughed. He realized his nerves had gone away as he was talking with Castiel. They stayed quiet for a bit and he was about to say something when Castiel smiled up at him.

“Six.” He simply said. Dean looked at him confused before Castiel explained. “I'm off at six.” He said as he walked off to help someone who was waiting to check out their books.

Dean watched him go and felt his heart soar. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he left the library to prepare for his date. He sent a quick text to Sam, the only thing it said was 'Thanks'.


End file.
